Assassinate the 104th
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: When Mikasa was 9, the Military Police killed her parents before her eyes, and she swore to avenge them as she stood before her burning house. Six years later, she thought that she was one step from avenging her parents. Her parents could now rest in peace. Fate, however, decided to make her start from square one again. Rating inside.
1. Prologue

**Ace: I proudly present my new story, Assassinate the 104th! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_"This can't be happening", I whispered quietly. From alcove in the rock, I could see my house getting surrounded by members of the Military Police. My father came out to meet them, while my mother, who left me in this spot while we were picking berries, ran to warn my father of what was going to happen. I wanted to go to my father, but I remained where I was._

_A man in a brown jacket went up to my dad, and muttered something to him. My father shook his head and crossed his arms. My mother tried to take him away, but the military man took a rifle out and shot my dad. Seeing this caused my heart to stop, and I was rooted to the spot. My mother screamed and grabbed my father's limp body. In anger, she pulled a knife out and threw it at the man, who fell to the ground. Another man came up and hit my mother in the head. She crumpled to the ground, holding my father. As the men picked up their bodies, one of the younger soldiers pointed in my direction. Fearing the worst, I wiggled out of the crevice and sped off into the nearby forest, praying that I wouldn't be caught or spotted._

* * *

_After a week of hiding, I traveled to my home, only to see it in ruin. I can remember falling to my knees, crying and screaming for my loss. I also pounded the ground hard, hoping that this wasn't real. I had no other relatives who could hide me, and if anyone found me, I would probably be turned over to the Military Police. After this realization hit me, I looked at the sky and swore to take the Military Police down and destroy it to avenge my parents._

I jerked up suddenly, then blinked slowly. Muttering to myself, I threw the sheets off of me and began to stretch my muscles and I rubbed my eyes. I hated reliving snippets of my parents' deaths, but there was nothing that I could do other than not sleep, which would hazardous to my health if done for a long period of time.

Sighing, I crawled out of bed and got ready. I made sure that my bag was full of food and supplies, like my book of hits and my telescope. When that was done, I made a mess of the place and sprinkled mud on the place, making the place look like it was abandoned in a hurry. I exited the place and turned around, giving the house one last look, knowing that I would never return. Despite the fact that the Military Police claims to do daily rounds around Wall Rose, it failed to do so, at least in the forest area. Hence I managed to stay out of sight for so long.

Taking a deep breath in, I turned around and walked away, heading to the shortcut that would eventually lead me to the Training Corps, Headquarters which would be but a small part of my master plan. Step one will be begin by destroying the next potential Military Police, who are currently the Top Ten. Step two is to kill all of the other trainees silently, and when the are investigations, I will stealithily get rid of thos people. After that, I will destroy the Survey Corps and the Garrison, so that no one stands in my way when I cut the Military Police down. And then I, Mikasa Ackerman, will finally be able to avenge my parents' death after so long.

* * *

**Ace: Ooh, this is going to be interesting, having Mikasa track down the 104th. But wait, if she isn't part of the 104th, then who's number 1? Probably Reiner. And everyone else in the Top Tenmoves up a rank. Number ten is probably Ymir. Or Armin. Or Mina. I haven't officially decided, although I'm kinda leaning towards Ymir being number 10, unless I have her and Krista switch places.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyhow, I hope you like it, and chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review this story!**

**Ace**


	2. The 104th

**Ace: Chapter 2 is up. I like writing this story, so expect more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 2: The 104th

Mikasa

After a few hours of travel and avoiding the Military Police (and people in general), I arrived to the training site of the 104th Training Corps. Taking a quick survey of the area, I noticed a building that overlooked the entire training area. Grinning, I ran towards it and scaled it easily. Finding a hole in the roof, I slipped in it. I went towards the window and began to make notes over the security of the places and the adults that I had seen.

With that done, I went to my back and grabbed the 3D Maneuvering gear that I had "borrowed" a few years ago. I went and began to put the straps in place. I slipped a brown jacket on top of my white shirt and put the rest of the clothing in place. Soon, I looked like one of the recruits, thus lowering my potential suspicion level in case I acted tonight.

As the sun began to set, many of the trainees began to file out of the buildings and moved towards the clearing. I moved closer to the window so I could see the stage. When the moon came out and the torches were lit minutes later, a older man came out and saluted. The trainees saluted in return.

"You have trained for 3 years and survived it. Tomorrow, you will choose which Corps- Military Police, Survey Corps, or the Garrison- to join. We will now call out the ten with the highest scores. Number one, Reiner Braun."

A blonde haired man came out and walked towards the stage, only to stop in front of it. I quickly began to write down names as I heard them and as the people stepped up to join Reiner.

"Number two, Bertolt Hoover."

"Number three, Annie Leonhart."

"Number four, Eren Jaeger."

I momentarily froze after I wrote Eren's name down, but managed to regain my composure quickly.

"Number five, Jean Kirstein."

"Number six, Marco Bott."

"Number seven, Connie Springer."

"Number eight, Sasha Braus."

"Number nine, Krista Lentz."

"Number ten, Armin Arlert."

Again, I froze, but managed to snap out of it.

"These are the top ten students, who are the only ones that can join the Military Police. Tomorrow, you will make your decision to join which corps. The 104th Training Corps is dismissed!"

With that, everyone returned to the dorms. I slipped out of the building and began to search for another place to hide. As this happened, my mind began to berate itself.

_Dammit... I can't kill Armin and Eren... If they die, I can never forgive myself or repay their debt... What do I do? Do I let them live or do I kill them? They are among the Top Ten! Unless-_

Laughter and cheers could be heard as the trainees filed out of the dorms to go to the dining hall. Noticing this, I used my gear to get to the top of the building after the last trainees entered the place. I barely slipped into room and stayed out of everyone's sight. As this happened, the room got quiet.

I couldn't hear exactly what was going on, but they were two people arguing. I managed to get around someone and saw that it was Jean- if I remember correctly- and Eren. At that second, the two of then hit each other in the face and began a fistfight. Many people were egging them on, but I couldn't bear it. Without thinking, I wrapped my scarf around my face and dashed into the fray, as Eren was about to punch Jean. Grabbing Eren, I threw him on my shoulder and dashed out of the room, much to everyone's confusion.

"Hey! Put me down, dammit!" Eren yelled as he smacked my back.

I threw him on the ground and used my gear to get on top of building. Eren didn't see me get on top of the building, but he was surveying the area for me.

"Eren?" A boy asked. He and a few others came out to check on him. "Are you alright? Did you know who did it?"

Eren shook his head. "I'm fine Marco. Just a little rattled that a random person grabbed me like that. It was probably a villager who was hungry. They may have freaked out and left me in a hurry."

"Are you sure?" Marco asked, suspicious of Eren's words.

"Positive. Go back and enjoy the party," Eren commanded.

Still suspicious, Marco led the others inside, except for Armin, who stayed behind.

Armin looked at Eren. "You're lying."

Eren nodded. "You were always smart like that. I was able to get a glimpse of my assailant."

"Who?" Armin sat down as I tensed up.

"Remember Mikasa from that forest house? It was her."

Armin marveled as I nervously rewrapped the scarf on my face. "I thought that she had died."

"Same here. If only my mom knew... Then she would have raised her as my sister. But she can't, thanks to that Titan."

A Titan killed Eren's mom? Is that why he's here? I thought silently.

"What branch are you going to join?" Eren asked.

"Survey, like you."

"You sure that's a wise idea?" Eren asked. At this point, I used my gear to go to the original building that I was in, and after I entered it, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Because Armin and Eren had zero plans to join the Military Police, I am not going to kill them. Everyone else is fair game._

* * *

**Ace: Yay, another chapter down. I feel sorry for Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. I mean, look at what I put them through. And the next chapter might be up soon.**

**I know Keith's speech isn't like the manga's but it works.**

**Ace**


	3. Target: Reiner

**Ace: *Looks at previous chapters.* What the- OH MY GOSH! I MESSED THE RANKINGS UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND TOTALLY FORGOT MARCO! GAH! I'm so sorry for forgetting to put him in the rankings. It's fixed now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Target: Reiner

Mikasa

After making sure that everyone had left for the dorms, I began to think of the top ten. After much deliberation, I decided that it would be best to target the top two students, Reiner and Bertolt. After killing them, I will target everyone else but Eren and Armin.

Exiting, the roof, I headed towards the boy's dormitory using the 3D Maneuvering Gear. Slipping inside, I walked quietly among the sleeping figures, trying to locate Reiner, my first target.

After locating Reiner, I pulled my swords out and aimed at his head. Reaching up, I began to swing down.

I would have succeeded if Bertolt hadn't woken up at that second and freaked out when he saw me.

Startled, I made a gasp. People began to wake up, and I used my gear to escape. Someone attempted to grab my foot, but I managed to escape.

I landed on a nearby building and hid. Everyone was pouring out of their dorms, and the instructors ran to go interview the students.

The head went to Reiner. "What happened?"

Reiner looked upset. "I woke up to Bertolt freaking out and saw a girl trying to kill me!"

"Who did it?" The instructor* yelled at the students.

"It wasn't one of our students. It was a villager with gear."

Murmurs went though the body of trainees. The instructor glared at them, and motioned for Reiner to continue.

"She had long black hair, black eyes, and wore a trainee outfit with a red scarf, although I have never seen her before. She was of Asian descent."

The instructor nodded. "It's official: If you see a girl matching this description, notify us immediately. If you do not, then you will be punished! And you will now be supervised until you join a career!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone saluted and left, except for Armin and Eren.**

"Why did Mikasa attack Reiner?" Armin asked.

"I don't know. It would have been better if she went after Jean. I hate his guts."

"Be careful what you wish for," Armin said. "Something bad might happen

Eren sighed. "I wish I could actually talk to Mikasa again..."

"Hey!" Marco yelled from the dorm. "You need to sleep!"

Eren and Armin nodded, and went to their dorm.

I curled up in a ball, frustrated with my failure. Reiner had seen me, and now I am a wanted person. I wanted to give up on my quest, but I knew better than to give up my quest. I promised that I would protect my parents, and I will uphold that promise.

I also made a new one promise: Protect Armin and Eren at all costs, even if it means that I lose my life.

* * *

**Ace: Oops, Mikasa kinda failed her missiom. If Bertolt hadn't awaken, Reiner would be dead, and that would be bad. But as she didn't, it will have stuff happen...**

**I apologize for the short chapter.**

**I wonder how the Trost events will work. You'll see how it goes next chapter!**

**Notes:**

***As Mikasa hasn't joined the Training Corps, she has no clue who Keith is, so she calls him "instructor".**

****Nice job keeping an eye on these kids with important info, Keith. I wonder how you still keep your job if stuff like this happens a lot… unless this is the first time that this has happened…**

**Ace**


	4. Trost

**Ace: Here's the fourth chapter! … I made Mikasa violent…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trost

Mikasa

I jerked up from my sleep. For a second, I forgot where I was. Then I remembered last night's events, and I sighed.

_Man, I couldn't kill Reiner... Why did I hesitate? I should have killed him..._

Voices could be heard, and I saw the cadets leaving the barracks. I ducked my head so that I wouldn't be seen. I waited until they were gone, then I slipped out of the building I hid in.

_What should I do now?_ I thought silently.

I thought about it for a second, and then I decided that I was going to the town. I moved though the training field without being seen. I then went out to the supply room and refilled my gas tanks. Slipping out of the supply room unseen, I went to one of the rooftops to plan my next move.

That's when I saw the Colossal Titan appear behind the gate. Catching my breath, I could only stare at it in shock. Within the next few seconds, the gate was blown open, and there was panic occurring below me.

_What's happening? Why did the Colossal Titan attack?! _

While this happened, I noticed the townsfolk evacuating. I saw the trainees running towards a building. Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I followed them, putting my vendetta to the side for a bit, at least until the Battle for Trost was over. Then I was going to kill the Military Police and move on with my life.

The cadets were all in formation. The head instructor was yelling at them about stuff. After a while, he dismissed them, and everyone began to run around in a panic.

I started to think to myself. Should I help them? I'm their enemy, but then again, there are innocent people here... Despite the fact that I taught myself how to fight, I didn't know who to kill the Titans. I knew that you couldn't kill them by ordinary means...

Regardless, I followed the older Garrison members. They didn't see or notice my presence as I followed. To the casual onlooker (I mean frantic as Titans had breached the walls), I was helping them protect the villagers.

People weren't exiting the gate for some reason. When we got closer, I realized that no one could leave the town due to a stupid merchant. As much as I wanted to kill the MPs, these people could die at any second, and I would never be able to live with the knowledge that I didn't try to save them.

Angry, I moved ahead of the Garrison troops (who were busy with a Titan, thankfully) and went to the merchant. Upon landing, he saw me and smiled. "Hey you! Help move this cart!"

I angrily stepped forward. "Like I'll help a selfish pig. Let these citizens pass."

"But this-"

I cut him off and moved closer. "Move, or I'll kill you before you can move a muscle."

The merchant looked scared. "You take that back, or I can have your employer-"

I gave a psychotic laugh. "I work for no one but myself. And thankfully-" I held my sword at his throat,"-blood is easy to clean off of swords."

The merchant looked terrified. He moved his hand, and two of his men ran towards me. I hit both of them with my swords (but let them live) and cut the merchant's necklace off. He glared at me, and I returned my cold stare. After several seconds, he lowered his head. "Move the cart."

His men went to work and the people began to cheer, but I quickly left. I didn't want the Garrison to know that I was there.

After several seconds of using the gear to leave the area, I heard someone nearby scream.

_Armin!_ I thought to myself. I turned my head and saw a Bearded Titan near him. Quickly changing directions, I moved towards him and grabbed him. As I did, I notice a giant hand come out of the Titan's mouth.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked. I stopped and stared in horror as another Titan escaped the Bearded Titan's body, which had split in half. Armin seemed shocked too. The new Titan turned around and stomped on the Bearded Titan's neck, killing it.

"What the heck?" Armin said. "Where's Eren body?"

"What?" I asked. The new Titan saw us, but proceeded to walk away.

"T-The Bearded Titan ate him after Eren saved me!"

My heart of steel broke_._ Eren was dead. Armin was now broken. We were doomed.

Armin blinked. "Look!"

I looked up and saw the Titan that had ignored us attack another Titan. I was in shock. Despite teaching myself math and history from the local library, I hadn't ever heard of a Titan attacking other Titans.

"Whoa..." I said in awe.

Armin looked at me. "Mikasa... I don't know whose side you're on, what your motives are, or why you spared me, but I have an idea. It seems crazy though..."

"I'm listening," I replied.

"Why don't we use the Titan to attack the other Titans? All of the villagers have escaped, so we need to- What the heck?" Armin yelled as he pointed to something away from us.

Looking up, I saw Titans surrounding a building. It was a bit far from us, but it was still horrifying to see them attack an area. I let go of Armin, but he didn't say anything at first, but my eyes widened.

"That's HQ!" Armin yelled in shock.

I blinked. "We need to save the people there."

Armin looked at the "rogue" Titan. "We need to get him over there... The best why to do that is to kill the Titans around him. But I can't really manage to kill them..."

"I'll do it," I replied.

Armin looked shocked. "But you haven't been trained! You might die!"

"Armin..." I said quietly. "Did you hear about the incident with the MPs, where they were all attacked, yet they had no clue who did it or why they were spared?"

Armin nodded. "Yep. Because of that, my friend Marco is afraid of going into the MPs."*

"That was me," I responded. "I used this gear and the cover of darkness."

I seemed to have unnerved Armin, but he nodded. "Okay... The only way to kill Titans is on the nape of their necks." To demonstrate, he turned around and circled the area in question with his hand.

I nodded. "Start moving when I kill the Titans. Is that good?"

Armin nodded.

I pulled my blade out. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Ace: Slight cliffhanger...**

**Notes:**

**If you are wondering why Armin is freaking out too much about Mikasa, it's because he knew her when they were younger and he's in the middle of a battlefield, so he can't really focus on the fact that she nearly killed Reiner. And she DID save his life…**

*** Marco is scared to join the MPs... I wonder how Jean feels about that? And why did that event involving Mikasa scare him? It's probably because he's afraid of Mikasa, aka, The MP Hunter, a name that the MPs have nicknamed her because they don't know her identity and they needed to call her by something for identification of her attacks.**

**Ace**


	5. Rogue Titan

**Ace: As a treat for the first anniversary of me joining Fanfiction, this story has two updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rogue Titan

Mikasa

I pushed my foot off of the roof and leaped into the air. Quickly aiming my swords, I spun around and chopped the head off of a Titan. As it hit the ground, I could hear Armin cheering for me.

_One down, two to go,_ I thought silently.

Landing on another building, I whipped around and lunged sword-first at another Titan nearby the Rogue Titan. It was too slow to respond, and I heard the ground shake as it fell to the ground.

_Last one_, I thought happily.

Before I could readjust myself, the Rogue Titan turned around and punched the target and began to kill it. I looked at Armin. "Ready for Phase Two?" I yelled.

He nodded. Kicking off the roof, he began to use his gear to lead me and the Rogue Titan to HQ. Hearing humongous footsteps behind me, I took a peek over my shoulder and saw the Rogue Titan following us. He was quite muscular, with long brown hair and light green eyes-

_Just like Eren..._

I slapped myself and looked ahead of me. There is no way that Eren can be a Titan! Humans can't turn into Titans!

_But how does that explain the Rogue Titan emerging from the Bearded Titan? _

"That Titan looks like Eren!" I yelled to Armin as I narrowly missed a building.

"Just because it looks like Eren does't mean that he turned into a Titan upon dying! His left arm and leg got cut off!"

As Armin yelled tears streamed down his face. Eren's death had a bigger impact on him that he was showing-

_Just like me._

Tears stung my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I couldn't afford to be weak. I was the MP Hunter! I had no feelings!

_But I secretly hide them..._

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "Up ahead! We need to break through those windows!"

Snapping back into focus, I saw how close we were to HQ. Some Titans had broken the wall.

We're too late... I thought silently.

The Rogue Titan dashed faster and punched the Titans on the HQ. Aiming at the windows, Armin and I burst through the windows and landed.

"Your plan worked Armin!" I yelled as I went up and hugged him tightly.

He yelped. "You're crushing my bones!"

"Oh yeah!" I quickly let go of him and smiled.

"The MP Hunter!" Someone yelled. "She's here to kill us!"

I turned around. A bunch of cadets were looking at me with fear. Jean stepped up. "What are you here for? Begone!"

I crossed my arms. "Yes, I am the MP Hunter and I tried to kill Reiner, but that's not the point."

Reiner cracked his knuckles, but his tall friend held him back.

"As of right now, I have the same goal as you guys: escape Trost. Let's put our differences aside and escape this hell."

* * *

**Ace: Let's see who gets angry first: Mikasa, Reiner, or Jean.**

**Ace**


	6. Escape

**Ace: I present chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Escape

Mikasa

Armin stood up. "Why are we here? We need to refill our tanks!"

"There are Titans in the depot!" A girl yelled.

I looked at Armin. "Help them escape."

Armin nodded and began to talk to the cadets. I looked out the hole, and saw the Rogue Titan fighting for several minutes. I began to cheer for him. I don't know if he heard me, but seeing this made me feel happy inside.

"Way to go!" I yelled.

Then several Titans jumped on the Rogue Titan, attacking him.

_I have to save him_, I thought to myself.

Noticing a dead cadet near me, I examined his gear. The other's had left already. And this cadet didn't have his gear, so I could replace it.

_Dang it... I'll have to follow the cadets,_ I thought silently.

I dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs. I didn't see the cadets, so Armin must have made a plan.

As I reached the depot, I saw six dead Titans. One was going after a brunette girl, who was running off.

"Somebody help Sasha!" Reiner yelled.

Dashing towards the Titan, I leaped in the air and spun around, killing it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sasha as I landed.

She looked shocked. "T-Thank you..."

"Everybody refill your tanks!" Marco yelled.

I nodded and di as Marco said, albeit away from everyone else.

...

After refilling my tanks, I followed the cadets out of the building. Reiner kept glaring at me, but then I noticed something about the Rogue Titan.

He had fallen. He was fading away, but then I noticed a body inside of him.

I dashed over to the body and gasped. It was Eren. Without thinking, I grabbed him and used my gear to get one of the nearby buildings. Checking his pulse, I began to cry.

"You're safe Eren..." I told him.

"The MP Hunter has Eren!" Reiner yelled. "After her!"

I gasped and grabbed Eren. Kicking off the building, I dashed off the rooftops and began to evade the cadets. After a while, I realized that they had turned back.

Armin's escaped... But now what?

Eren began to stir. I stopped on a roof and looked at him. "Eren?"

He woke up. "Mikasa?"

I hugged him. "You're okay!"

"What's going on?" He asked, slightly angry.

"I'll explain later," I stated. My eyes landed on a huge rock the size of a house. Glancing towards the entrnace, a plan formed in my mind.

"Eren... Could you pull off that Titan form again?"

He blinked. "Maybe... Wait, I can!"

Armin joined us. I shot him a look. "I thought you were safe."

"What are you doing?" He replied.

"Saving Trost," I replied.

Armin blinked, and then realized what I was talking about. "You're going to use his Titan form to plug the hole up."

"Yep."

"Just pray that it works," Armin said. "I know that I will."

* * *

**Ace: If that plan works out, what will happen to Mikasa and Eren? You'll find out next chapter.**

**I apologize for the short chapter.**

**Ace**


	7. The Battle to Save Trost

**Ace: Back with another chapter, and I intend to start the next chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle to Save Trost

"You ready Eren?" I yelled as I stood on a rooftop.

Eren nodded back. "I am!"

Armin stood beside me and crossed his fingers. "I hope this works..."

Eren bit his hand, and smoke appeared. When it dissipated, the Titan form appeared. I couldn't help but be amazed. It was both scary and comforting at the same time. To have a being like this on Humanity's side... And maybe mine too.

A plan to destroy the Military Police came to mind, but I pushed to the side. As much as I wanted to fulfill my revenge, I had to survive this ordeal...

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled.

I snapped back into focus as a giant hand came towards me. Jumping to the side, I managed to evade the majority of the attack, with only a minor cut on my face.

"Mikasa!" Armin screamed.

I kept dodging the attacks Titan Eren gave me. After a few minutes, Titan Eren fell down.

"Damn" I muttered. "So much for doing a good deed."

Armin looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Um... I-I-"

"I know what you mean," Armin interjected nervously. "The MP Hunter wants to have a good deed on her résumé. And you want to save lives. And-"

"I get it, Armin. But what now?"

Armin looked super nervous. I spun in a circle, trying to locate Titans and soldiers. I didn't see any, by some miracle.

Armin used his gear to get closer to Eren. "Hm... What if..."

"What are you doing?!"

Armin picked his blade shakily. "If I don't hit the center... I'll be fine." With that, Armin stabbed the left side of the neck area of the Titan.

My jaw dropped, but before I could ask what was happening and why Armin had suddenly stabbed his best friend, I saw two Titans coming to us from a distance. Sighing, I jumped off the roof and used my gear to eliminate the Titans.

It took a while to get the Titans down, mainly because I would kill my target, and another one would appear nearby. After what seemed like forever (But it was more like ten minutes, although I'm not entirely sure, because no one really keeps track of time while killing enemies), I could hear Armin screaming at me do he could get my attention.

"Mikasa! Keep protecting Eren!"

"I could run out of gas soon!"

"Then improvise, MP Hunter! You do lots of stuff without your gear!"

Titans kept swarming from all directions, and I used the roofs to kill them for a few minutes, while I silently cursed at them and Armin, although I disliked swearing at people (unless they were Military Police. Then that's a totally different story). It wasn't until I heard Armin cheering that I realized what had happened.

Looking towards the gate, my suspicions were confirmed. Armin woke up Titan Eren and convinced him to put the rock in front of the gate. Titan Eren then began to attack all surrounding Titans. When that was done, he proceeded to collapse as his body began to fade.

Angrily, I got to the ground where Armin was, and when I got closer, I slammed him against the rock, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I could have died! Next time give me a heads up when you do something crazy or when something that has failed in a plan suddenly helps us or changes!"

Armin squeaked. "But Mikasa! There wasn't enough time! If I had explained it to you, we could have died, thus causing multiple deaths in Trost! And it would be our fault for failing!" After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "And I need to get Eren out of his Titan body!"

I angrily let go of him. "Fine."

Armin looked down with tears in his eyes, causing guilt to stab my heart multiple times. I sighed and began to reach my arm out to him. "I'm just frustrated-"

A foot came into contact with my back, and I fell forward as it pushed me. Armin yelped in surprise and his eyes widened at my assailant.

_What's happening to me? Who caught me? _I thought while my mind began to panic. In all my years as the MP Hunter, I never got caught. The one time I attempt to help, everything crashes down and I'm in custody. Damn.

"Stupid brat," a masculine voice muttered.

I glanced up. This guy with black hair and a green jacket looked unfamiliar to me. But he wasn't to Armin.

"Captain Levi! W-What are you doing here?"

"I was told of trouble in the Trost district, and I arrived as fast as I could. Explain everything to me, kiddo."

I tried to get up, but Levi pushed his foot down harder.

"I presume that the MP Hunter kidnapped you?" Levi asked Armin.

Armin shook his head quickly, then remembered that Eren was still in the Titan, so he went to release him.

Levi kept his foot on me. "MP Hunter... We're going to have a long talk. Right after I figure what that... Thing is." He pointed to Eren.

I growled, knowing that my life was in hell, and that I cannot escape.

Levi smirked. "I hope you'll cooperate. It would be a pity if you were to be executed by some Military Police Member the minute they see you. So do as I say, or else."

* * *

**Ace: Poor Mikasa... I can't believe that she got caught... And by Levi, of all people...**

**I apologize if I made any OOC, although their OOC personalities do make the story more interesting and fun to write.**

**Anyhow, thanks for your support for this story. With any luck, I'll update the next chapter soon.**

**Ace**


	8. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi

**Ace: Another chapter has arrived, and this will shed some light on how Mikasa became the way she is. Well, it's more like she remembers how she got to be this way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 8: Commander Erwin and Captain Levi

Mikasa

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

I jerked up, fully awake. It took several minutes to remember where I was, but when it me where I was, I grumbled, wanting to go to sleep and not wake up again.

I was in one of the many dungeon cells that the Military Police used for "dangerous" prisoners before trials or executions. A chain kept me attached to the wall, and two nervous Military Police members stood by my cell. I had wondered why they were scared, but then I remembered that I was the monster, the MP Hunter, who intimidated them on a regular basis and tried to assassinate some of the leaders, so the fact that they didn't quake in their boots when I asked to use the john was a miracle.

I knew that Eren had also been arrested, but I didn't know which dungeon wing he was in. I had heard that the were holding a trial to determine if he was going to be executed by the Military Police or if the Survey Corps were going to use him to help humanity win back their lands from the Titans. The only reason that I knew this information was because the guards would chat away while they would think that I was asleep and they would talk about the secrets that Eren hid from everyone and that his only goal was to eat everyone within the walls. Even though it has been several years since I had talked to Eren prior to the events of Trost, I wanted to slap the guards for being idiots. Even though Eren had several anger management issues, he wouldn't purposely withhold important information like that from Armin or anyone else, making me realize that maybe he had been given the powers some time ago, but he didn't know its true purpose at the time, or his memory had wiped of this event.

Interestingly enough, the Military Police members never talked about what was going to happen to me. Maybe they were focusing about Eren first, or they were still trying to figure out what with me. Or maybe they had already decided my fate, which made me extremely nervous.

After several agonizing days of staring at the wall (and talking to it if I was super bored), I heard footsteps walking towards my cell. I was expecting the guards to change shifts, but it wasn't until heard a chair pull up that I realized that I had company.

Looking towards my right, I saw Levi and another blonde man looking at me. The blonde man was sitting on a chair, and Levi was leaning against the wall. What made me laugh was the fact that Levi looked really short next to the guy sitting down, and then I began to wonder how a short man took me down. And how old was Levi again? Armin made him seem old, but he looked fairly young.

"Hello Mikasa," the blonde man said politely. "I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. You've already been... Acquainted with Captain Levi."

I shot Levi a glare that normally paralyzed the Military Police in their tracks if they see it, but he looked unaffected, and Erwin didn't seem to notice this at all.

"Would you like to talk to us?" Erwin asked.

"If these to idiot Military Police personnel leave."

I was half-expecting Erwin to laugh, but I certainly wasn't expecting him to look at the soldiers and say, "You may take a break."

The guards eagerly left the room. I could only blink. Was Erwin insane? Most people feared being alone with me, but if didn't seem to bother Erwin and Levi at all.

Erwin seemed to read my mind. "Although you are quite dangerous, I know that you won't attack us."

"How do you know this?" I spat.

"If you had intended to attack us," Levi replied with a bored tone, "then you would have already escaped and attempted to kill us."

"I guess you heard about my five escape attempts, then," I admitted nervously. "Did you hear about the escape I did using only a bucket?" Although it was one of my proudest moments, it scared the Military Police to death, so they amped security since then.

Erwin nodded. "Yes. But now onto business." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You heard about Eren's trial?"

I nodded.

"They've decided to let us have custody of him after a lengthy and difficult battle of wills, provided that we fulfill certain requirements."

I smiled. "That's nice to hear."

Clearly, my smile threw Erwin off for a few seconds, but he regained his composure quickly. Levi remained unaffected.

"However, now that Eren's fate has been decided, they have decided to focus their energy on you. And as of right now, they want to execute you as soon as possible for your crimes and the potential danger that you pose to them. They don't want to give you a trial so that they don't have to waste resources on you."

I paled. My breath left me, and my lungs began to constrict. My heart rate skyrocketed, so I grabbed the blanket for moral support. " But what are my charges?"

Levi sighed. "Thirty attempted murder charges, at least forty criminal damage to property charges, twelve kidnappings, and because the Military Police say so."

"I didn't attempt to kill anyone, nor did I kidnap anyone or hold them hostage!"

"What about the destruction?" Erwin asked.

I bit my lip. "It was closer to fifty or so. I used to keep track of what I did, but as my bag is taken, I can't exactly say the exact number."

"Did you steal anything?" Levi asked.

"Maybe."

"They also claimed that you kidnapped Eren and Armin," Erwin stated.

"Armin followed me after I saved him from potential Titan attacks. I grabbed Eren to save his life, to make sure that he was okay, to help save Trost... And maybe convinced him to help me destroy the Military Police."

"You do know that when they are going to execute you, you must admit everything that you have done and what you have admitted to us," he pointed out.

My eyes looked towards the ground, and my shoulders slumped. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I finally lost the battle against the Military Police, and I couldn't avenge my parents' death after all the work I had done.

Erwin saw my predicament. "However," he added quickly, "there may be a way to spare your life."

My ears perked up, and my body began to relax. "Really?"

Erwin nodded.

"Sweet! But what do I have to do to make sure that I live?"

Levi stepped up and leaned against the bars of my prison. "We gain custody of you, and use the same conditions that we use for Eren on you. But you have more conditions as well."

"For starters, you have to be trained to become a full-fledged member of the Survey Corps. We will assign you instructors to help you throughout your training, so you don't have to worry about going the official training that could have the other students kill you."

"If Erwin calls for you at anytime, you must stop whatever you're doing and report to him as fast as you can. That includes sleeping, eating, reading, killing Titans, talking, etc. The one exception is if you're cleaning or if I state otherwise."

"If Hanji wants an assistant or needs some help with an experiment and she asks for you, you must go to her straight away. The exceptions for Erwin apply here, except if Erwin calls for you then, then you must go to him. If Hanji calls for you if you're with Erwin, don't leave until Erwin gives you permission to do so."

"If we give you a task, whether it is a solo mission or it is with a group, then you must complete the task as commanded. You cannot leave unless the task is in jeopardy or some catastrophic element we didn't plan for appears suddenly, then you have the right to do whatever you need to do in order to survive."

"If you see a recruit in the hallway, do not talk about your conditions with them. Armin and Eren are the only exceptions to this rule."

"If you go outside, you will be escorted by a member of the Survey Corps to prevent anyone from the outside attacking you. And if you run into the MPs, do not look at them, and keep your green hood up at all times for extra protection, and do not say a word to the MPs."

"And finally, you must remain in my squad in the castle and during travels, and you do as I say. If you disobey me too many times or suddenly go berserk, my squad has the right to end your life."

I gulped. These conditions seemed okay, with the exception of the last one. Then again, the was the only way to escape imminent death.

"I'll join you," I replied after several seconds.

Erwin nodded. "That's good to hear. Any questions?"

"No sir."

Erwin smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll let Zacklay know that agreed to our terms and conditions." With that, Erwin got up and left, leaving me alone with Levi. I expected Levi to leave, but he seemed interested in talking with me.

"This is absolutely none of my business, but what would your parents say to your actions?"

I gritted my teeth. "They would have stopped me long before I would have considered antagonizing the Military Police, but they can't, because they were murdered."

Levi blinked. "What?"

I threw my blankets to the side and sat sideways on my bed. "When I was nine years old, the Military Police came to my house. My mother made sure that I was in the mountains before she ran to see what happened. The soldiers killed my parents, and I could only watch as my parents' bodies away. When they saw me, I ran away. Returning a week later, my home had been destroyed. I had lost everything. And something told me that the same people might come after me if I stayed at a friend's, so as I stood in front of my house, I swore to avenge my parents' death. In that moment, nothing that children played with mattered. I wanted to make the Military Police suffer the same way they made me suffer. I wanted to destroy them. Upon leaving the ruins, I moved away, never staying in one place for too long. I had even cut my hair to this style so that I would look different, and I dressed differently so that I wouldn't be recognized as easily. Whenever I could, I would listen in on school lessons so I could be book smart. And I taught myself how to sneak into places and how to fight. When Wall Maria fell, I was in the District, and when I heard about the ordeal, I knew then that my hiding places were severely constricted. However, up until , I had been hiding in Wall Maria. After the refugees had finished fleeing, I made my first strike on the Military Police. It was a small base within Wall Rose. In the middle of the night, I snuck in. I had intended to scare them. But when I entered one of the rooms, I saw some plans that detailed how a whole shipment of food was going to the rich. Upon seeing this, I remembered the starving people in the Dauper Village, I decided that I had to stop this. I grabbed the plans and stuffed them in my pockets. After this was accomplished, I snuck out of the place unnoticed. When I was far away, I realized that I didn't have any means to get to in time, and this put a severe damper on my plans. But then I got lucky. As I pondered this while walking, I heard a man screaming for help. Without thinking, I dashed over to help. He was a member of the Military Police, and some thugs were attacking him. Even though I swore to take down the Military Police, I couldn't let a man die like this. So I grabbed a torch and stuck it near a wall, then began to moan and growl like a Titan as I walked towards the thugs. They did mistake me for a Titan, so they ran away, screaming. I ran to the Military Police Soldier's side. He was dying, with only a few minutes left to live. I picked him up and moved him to a place where he could be found by people in the morning, and wiped the blood off of him. He told me... He told me that he couldn't believe that an orphan like me would help someone like him. He told me that not many would have helped him because he was from the Military Police. He then told me that his name was Blake Kirstein, and he asked me to give a note to his wife, Sophie and his son, Jean, who lived in Trost at the time. He then told me that I was the ideal soldier that others could look up to. As thanks for all I had done, he gave me his jacket and his gear; because he wanted to die knowing that his equipment was put into good hands. After all this, he told me to not fall into corruption like the current Military Police, and then died. I then put his gear on and the jacket, and I went to the Dauper Village, carrying Blake's body. In the early morning, I knocked on the Kirstein household and handed the note and body to Ms. Kirstein. I explained to her what had happened, and that I was sorry for their loss. She looked ready to cry, but thanked me for everything. After she closed the door, I doubted if I should continue with my revenge because I might hurt innocents like the Kirsteins. As I walked away, I saw the MPs making fun of the people of Trost, and I decided to carry out my plan."

"But I had to get there quickly. I only had three days to stop the shipment of food. I walked down an alley and decided to try out the gear so I could get there quickly. The first two attempts resulted in wall smacks, but after going on top of the rooftops, I jumped the roofs and made my way to in two days, where I staked out, waiting for the Military Police to come by. When they did pass by, I struck the back of the cart with one of my new blades, and all of the food spilled out without them noticing. The people went out and grabbed the food. I was worried about what they were going to say, but when they thanked me for feeding them, my resolve grew stronger, and that is when I fully embraced this path."

Levi stood there, looking somewhat impressed. "You're strong-willed, just like that brat Eren. But don't get too cocky, brat." As he moved away from the bars, he said, "See you in a few days, brat."

When he left the dungeon, I looked at the wall. "So... How has your day been, wall?"

* * *

**Ace: Poor Mikasa, having to endure this. At least she's alive for the time being.**

**As there isn't much information about Jean's dad, I decided that for the purpose of this story, he was a member of the Military Police, considering that prior to the fall of Wall Maria, Trost was part of the interior, and to give another reason for Jean wanting to join the MPs. However, Jean wasn't there when Mikasa told his mom that his dad was dead, and Jean's mom assumed that Mikasa was a member of the Military Police. I wonder how Jean would take that... And I would think that Mikasa should have recognized Jean's name... And the event involving the Dauper Village was created for the purpose of this story, although the girl Mikasa talked to was Sasha, so that should make things interesting too.**

**Also, there will be some plot points similar to the manga and anime, but they are severely changed. You'll see some more changes next chapter.**

**Ace**


	9. I Hate Levi

**Ace: Part of me wants to let Marco live. But with I plan to do with this story, that may not work out because he may not play a major part in the story, so as of right now, his fate is undecided. I'll reveal his fate later.**

**Also, it may look like that I have misspelled some names, but that is because I used a different variation for their names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I Hate Levi

Mikasa

I was supposed to join Levi's squad. According to Eren, many cadets would do anything to be a part of his squad (even if it was murdering each other in cold blood, something that I found interesting). After hearing the Levi had kicked Eren in the face and beat him a little, I wasn't as sure that I wanted this short man to be my "guardian" or whatever.

In order to "contain" Eren and myself, the Survey Corp and Zacklay (whoever he was), had granted Levi and his squad permission to use an old castle for the base of operations and as a prison Eren and myself. We would be the only people in the castle. That would have been fine if Levi and Ourou weren't there.

On the way to the castle, I traveled alongside Eren on horseback. Despite my no-contact policy, I was tempted to hug Eren, but as that would ruin my reputation as a fugitive, I refrained from doing so. Eren must have sensed this, as he kept looking at me. Then again, his only options were to stare into my soul and formulate questions for me, or get his soul sucked in by Levi's death stare. But if it were me, I would be staring down Levi.

Oluo walked up to us. "Don't get to cocky, kids."

That sentence made me want to punch him.

Eren looked confused. Oluo continued.

"Don't get any ideas about Heichou."

I gritted my teeth. "Like what?"

"You think-"

His horse stepped on a pebble and he bit his tongue. Oluo began to bleed, and I was trying my best to not laugh, although by the look on Eren's face, I had failed miserably.

I could hear Levi sigh. Petra glared at Oluo. "Really?"

"I wanted to make an impression," he replied.

"What kind?" She asked.

"That I can intimidate them."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"See?" Petra sighed. "When you go to heartless people like Mikasa like that, it's best to not even try."

"Uh..." Eren began. "Mikasa almost fell off her horse from laughter when Oluo bit his tongue."

"Oh," Petra replied. "Sorry."

I didn't look at Petra, which may have worried her, but I'm not entirely sure.

Levi looked ready to strangle everybody. "Shut up, brats," his voice was directed at Eren and me, and I clenched my reins tighter, calmly telling myself that punching Levi in the face would result in me being injured and thus wasn't worth it.

We rode in silence. Or rather, everyone but Oluo was silent, making me wonder if everybody would be okay with me killing him. Everybody but Levi, I mean. Obviously he wouldn't be pleased with that, so it probably wouldn't be a wise idea.

Upon seeing the castle ahead, we urged the horses to pick up their pace. After a few minutes, we were in the courtyard of the castle. Levi was the first to dismount. The rest of his squad followed. I was the last to get off. Eren walked up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I haven't even asked you a question," Eren responded.

"I know. But I knew that you were going to ask me several."

Eren nodded. "You know about these guys, right?"

"Eh, I know some of their stats and whatnot. But I can never remember wh-"

"Levi has killed the most Titans of the group. Oluo ranks next a-"

I sighed, effectively cutting Eren off. "Now I remember. And I can't go and kill him..."

"Please tell me that you're joking, Mikasa."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Just because I am under Levi's command and that I told him part of my story doesn't mean that he knows everything." Or that I'll change, I told myself.

Eren shifted a little. I adjusted my scarf as Petra walked up to us. "Ready for some cleaning, Heichou-style?"

"Yes," Eren replied.

"No," was my response. But of course my vote didn't mattered. Levi had already begun.

* * *

Cleaning was boring enough as it is. Levi made it seem like torture. Apparently, his cleaning expectations were so high that they made royal castles look dirty. And I've been to several castles on different occasions for different reasons, so that's really saying something.

Two of Levi's squad members cleaned the windows. Petra swept the halls, I had no clue were Oluo went, and Eren and I were forced to clean an entire floor together. I'll admit that it was somewhat fun to clean with Eren, but I also wanted to strangle Levi.

"We're done," I told Levi as Eren and I entered the room he was in.

Levi looked at us. "Are you sure?"

Eren nodded. Levi walked past us and went upstairs.

"Is he seriously checking our work?!" I snapped.

"Yeah," Eren replied.

Petra entered the room. I zoned out while she was talking to Eren, but my ears perked up when she said, "thug."

"Levi was a thug?" I asked.

Petra nodded.

I growled. "Great. Now I don't know if I should respect him or want to str-"

Eren covered my mouth. "Mikasa hasn't gotten enough sleep yet."

Petra tilted her head, but shrugged and continued to sweep.

I was really, really tempted to bite Eren, but even I knew that I could get hurt or get in trouble doing that. Plus, Eren was nice to me, and I really don't want Eren to hate me. So I grabbed my arms to prevent myself from hurting Eren.

Levi entered the room. "You brats did a shitty job. Redo the whole floor."

I hissed. Eren nodded and together we walked back up the stairs.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was so exhausted that I walked into my cell without fighting and laid my head down. My brain shut down, and I yawned.

"Night Eren," I sighed tiredly.

No response. But I was too tired to care. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ace: Mikasa wants to be on Eren's good side, yet she hates Levi and wants to continue attacking the MP, so her mind keeps switching back and forth between these moods. Eventually, she'll have a constant mood that is more or less normal.**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
